


Sunflower Feelings

by Gravqy



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eric cartman might not even be in this im sorry, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm tired, M/M, Tyde, give me a chance, hehe, i cannot deal with him, i promise tyde is cute, i'll add more later, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravqy/pseuds/Gravqy
Summary: picture this: you walk into class late and find that the only available seat is next to an extremely cute guy.maybe sleeping in is the best mistake Clyde Donovan has ever made.





	1. Have a nice day!

As much as I love my parents, I don’t appreciate them acting as if I can't do anything by myself. I know I’m sounding like a bratty teenager but to be fair I never got the chance to be one.

They sent me to a private school for the majority of my life. Not that it was all that bad. People often have the misconception that all kids that go to private schools are stuck up and shit, don't do anything, never go out partying, don't get drunk, don’t do drugs. That's bullshit of course unless you have really fucking strict parents, who would kill you on the spot if they caught you within 100 feet of alcohol, just my fucking luck I guess because that was how my parents were. Besides that, it wasn’t bad.

I only ever made one close friend; Craig Tucker. On the outside, he acted like the biggest dick in the universe, (I almost got into a fist fight with him when we first met) but really? That wasn’t what he was like at all. As much as he tried to hide it he was a fucking teddy bear. He loved to watch _Red Racer_ (that fucking kids show from the ’80s) and geek out about space and shit. I would always listen even though I had absolutely no idea what anything meant.

Did you know that astronauts don’t know if they need to pee while in space because of lack of gravity? Neither did I until I became best friends with Craig Tucker.

Craig moved away to a smaller town freshman year. Leaving me with absolutely no friends, and a bunch of dumb space facts I couldn’t even pass on to anyone. We tried to stay in touch but we gradually stopped texting as much and haven’t really spoken since.

My parents, decided instead of letting me be independent for once, they would fully pay for my University tuition, I complained a lot but once my parents make up their mind it’s hard to make them change it.

That's how I ended up at University, having somehow convinced them to at least let me stay in the communal dorms, (they tried to make me buy an apartment but they weren’t too adamant on that one.) with an overall nice roommate named Kyle. He was nice enough, pretty studious and he kept his side of the room tidy, which is all I could really ask for.

Currently, I’m in my first English Literature class of the year, where the professor’s droning on and on, explaining the syllabus. There hadn’t even been a point in coming today. The professor didn’t take roll call.

Great. I sigh and lean back into my seat. Luckily, I have my laptop with me so I tune out the professor’s ramblings.

From the corner of my eye, I spot the door opening slowly and a boy with a red letterman jacket slips into the room. The boy looks over at the professor and relief washes over his features when he realises that she hasn’t spotted him, _yet_. He glances around the room searching for the nearest place to sit, then, rather comically, attempts to sneak over to a desk.

I laugh quietly.

As funny as it is, it doesn't last long before the boy freezes when he hears the professor clear her throat.

She eyes him. “you’re late. Take a seat.” she snaps curtly and then, continues her speech about how she will not be lenient if assignments are not done properly, as if nothing had ever happened.

The boy grumbles something under his breath and then trudges towards my row, sitting down right next to me.

I guess I laugh a bit too loudly because I earn a glare from the pouting boy.

Oops. I snap my eyes back to my laptop.

* * *

Thirty minutes pass and the professor still hasn’t stopped talking about her long-ass list of pet peeves. And what's worse is that I can feel the boy next to me staring me down every now and then.

This is torture. I shouldn't have come today.

“Can I borrow a pen?” The boy suddenly asks. I turn to look at him.

“dude, you’re using a laptop,” I whisper.

The boy frowns and looks down. “That's true…” I shoot him a puzzled look but he doesn't look back up.

Weird

* * *

When class finally ends, I get up to leave. I’m thinking of going to see if my roommate wants to grab lunch with me or something.

I’m barely halfway out of the door when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to find the brown-haired boy, looking at me with a face that's unreadable.

Great. Is this the part where someone tries to beat me up because I laughed at them? I really do not want to get into a fight. I’ve never been too good at fighting but my parents made me take boxing lessons when I was fifteen for self-defence.

“What?” I say. Damn, that was too harsh. What if he doesn’t even want to fight. Why am I jumping to conclusions? This guy is probably at most 5’6, why would he pick a fight with me?

“Uh, I…” he falters “Never mind. Have a nice day..!”

I watch, surprised as he quickly moves past me, down the hall, until fully out of sight.

Yeah, weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed?  
> I'm in the middle of writing chapter two so hopefully, it won't be long!
> 
> see you later ;)


	2. You Always Come On Too Strong

Have a nice day? Really Clyde? You try to talk to someone who is, _undeniably_ , hot, and that’s what you say? He looked like he was ready to punch you god damn it.

I walk swiftly through the hallway not really thinking about where I’m going. I just need to run away from whatever that was. I’m so fucking embarrassed.

Someone's walking beside me now. Their long legs match my quick pace with ease. I don't stop walking but I look up.

“Where are you off to Donovan?” Oh, _thank god_.

“Craig! You’re exactly who I need to see dude. Come with me to, uh…” I stop. I haven’t exactly thought about where I want to go but, honestly? food sounds like a good option right now. “...McDonald's.”

He shoots me an amused look. “Stress eating? wow, that isn’t like you at all.”

I scowl at him. Never mind, he’s an asshole. I’m plenty self-conscious about my eating habits already. Thank you though Craig.

“Fuck you, Tucker. are you coming or not. I gotta like…” I shift on my feet. “...talk”

He nods. Craig and I have been best friends since Freshman year of high school. So I guess that means we understand each other or something. And when I need to talk, that usually means I need to rant about something, which I've done on multiple occasions so, yeah, he gets me.

“The nearest McDonalds is a ten-minute walk away. Can you be bothered?”

“Yeah, ‘course. let's just go.”

 

* * *

 

“No, you didn’t,” Craig speaks through a bite of his burger.

“What? yeah, I did.”

“ the Clyde Donovan I know would never stay up late because of some assignment that he was given- what, yesterday?”

To be fair, he’s completely right. I haven’t even been given any assignments yet. But I’m not about to just let him find out that last night, I stayed up until two in the morning so that I could watch the season finale of an anime, then spent a further hour after that, sobbing until I passed out merely because it was over. So late night assignment would have to do.

I’m not in the best control of my emotions at three in the morning to be fair.

“I wanted to get a head start?” I say, unconvincingly.

Craig raises an eyebrow but makes no further comment.

“So I got to English ten minutes late right?”

“Right.”

“And the Professor definitely wants me dead now- but not the point.” Craig rolls his eyes. “I sat down as quickly as I could without really thinking. But like, I looked up when I heard this guy laughing at me, and I was about to be like “what the fuck is your problem?”, but then when I saw him he was pretty as fuck so I like, didn’t.”

Craig groans, “Jesus fucking christ if you dragged me out just to talk about some hot guy you saw Clyde I _swear_ -”

“No! That’s not why! I mean it is part of it- but hear me out.”

“I’m listening.”

“So I kept looking at him throughout the rest of class because he was really cute- and he probably noticed too because he seemed agitated.”

“Dumbass”

“Shut up.” I frown. “At one point I asked to borrow a pen just to try to start up a conversation, but I guess I didn’t really think because I didn't even have any paper out and I was using my laptop. He looked really confused when I asked, I don't think he had a pen either, to be honest.”

Craig snorts. “Have I ever told you that you’re a dumbass?"

It's my turn to roll my eyes. “You might have mentioned it.”

“Good. just checking.”

Craig is your dictionary definition of a loving asshole. He’s my best friend, he cares for me- I think. But he can be a dick if he feels like it.

“So,” I continue. “after class I was going to ask him-” looking back on it,  I realize how dumb I was being. I didn’t even think about what I was going to say to this guy. I just ran up to him. “I... don’t know what I was going to ask him? But when I put my hand on his shoulder to get him to stop walking he death glared my ass.. looked like he was ready to fucking kill me so I ran away. God Craig. I’m so embarrassed man.”

Craig stares at me for a few seconds before realizing that I’ve finished talking.

“Is that all that happened?” he looks puzzled.

“Yeah?”

As he contemplates my dilemma, Craig leans back in his chair and purses his lips.

“Considering all the things you’ve done in the past this is pretty mild dude.” he finally speaks. “But you should probably lay off until he wants to talk to you. You probably scared him.”

I sigh. “You think I came on too strong?”

“You always come on too strong.” he deadpans.

“I’ll pretend that's a compliment”

“You do that.” he laughs. “Out of curiosity though, what did he look like.”

I smile just thinking about him. “He had a faded undercut with soft looking curls on top.” I grin again. I really want to touch his hair. “He was black, had really clear skin, and a cute looking nose.”

“Ew.” He shivers “you have it worse than I thought. You know what nevermind I don't care what he looks like Clyde. Just don’t be too creepy.”

“I thought you wanted to know.” I pout.

“I do Clyde, I promise. But you’re acting like you're in love with this guy. You met him around two hours ago. You don’t even know what he’s like.”

“I am not in love with him!” I exclaim.

Now that, I'm confident in. I want to get to know him sure. but I would never fall in love with someone that easily.

“Okay _sure_.”

“But I bet he’s nice.”

“Why? Because he’s pretty?”

“Yeah” I smile.

Craig groans. “You’re absolutely insufferable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who would have thought Craig knows them both ;)
> 
> thank you for the support last chapter! I will try to keep updates as frequent as I can!


End file.
